Falling Into the Hands of Never Ending Life
by westiepup6
Summary: Bella lives in Forks as a vampire but then Edward comes into her life. They fall for each other and soon enough, they are going to make the next move in their relationship. But what happens when Bella finds out what Edward ran away from at home.
1. Chapter 1:

There was one thing in life that I found quite unfair. From the moment we are all born, we all start to die. So where does the living come in? Do we all spend our lives dying, or do we spend it living? Well from all that I know, I lived _my_ life falling into the death traps. I couldn't stay away from the danger. Well... the danger couldn't stay away from _me_. Even though I would try to avoid death, I fell into the hands of never ending life. I, was a vampire.

If we all thought that vampires, werewolves, and ghosts were all fake... then how come people thought of them in the first place? There had to be something to make someone think of a vampire. There had to be a thought of a man turning into a werewolf. There had to be a thought of the spirits rising from the dead in some mist type form that we call ghosts. So... if there is a thought in the first place... a thought that came from _something_... how do you not know that the thought wasn't real? They just use made up facts to cover up the reality.

My name is Isabella, Marie, Swan. I was born and waited until the time my death found me. I was supposed to die. That's how life works – though I might have been too young, it was what God had intended for me. I know that when you are supposed to die that you're supposed to go to Heaven or Hell. But that's not what happened anyhow. I didn't go to heaven. I didn't go to Hell. I was turned into a vampire, and there was nothing I could do to kill myself. I lived a never ending life.

~*~*~*~*~

Though I was a vampire, I didn't kill or drink from humans. I fed from animals and I still didn't like the thought. It hurt me mentally to kill such innocent creatures. Even though my instincts are to feed from humans, I try my hardest to keep myself away. I don't want to affect someone's life like someone affected mine. Their lives weren't mine to take. I would try to not interact with humans now that the friendship could never be long lasting. I would have to move away almost every 4 or 5 years because of the fact that I didn't age. It wouldn't be fair for someone to weep or mourn over the fact that I was no longer a part of their life.

I still had to go to school and try to live a normal life. I would go to school every day with a fake smile glued on my face, and come home the same way. I was never truly happy, but I went through every day thinking of the best - even if it wasn't. I would sit by myself at lunch, and every day a different guy would come over and sit down beside me. Every time seemed to happen the same way. They would ask if I was lonely, and then they would start saying something about how a pretty lady shouldn't be sitting at a table all by herself. They would try to scoot closer to me every time. But since I was no longer human, I didn't have those instincts anymore.

I would get up and walk away from the creeps. All the time with the stupid fake smile glued on my face. Sometimes a guy would take the smile the wrong way and follow me. But once the lunch room doors were closed, I would go into a full sprint. Being a vampire gave me advantages. I was able to run like the wind. Literally. I would run through the forest until I came upon my meadow. It was a beautiful opening in the forest that had a river flowing through the low hills. Whenever it wasn't raining you could see right through the water. Sometimes I watched the fish dance between the underwater plants. It was the only place I could go to get my mind off of other things – the only thing that would take my attention away from my death, the pain that it caused me. I missed my family, my friends, and my ever loving Jacob... Jacob was far dead now. Even the thought brought tears to my eyes. Jacob was my boyfriend when I was human. He loved me and I loved him. He was my sun. He brightened up my skies even though they were always filled with clouds. He was the only thing that made the smile on my face real. For me to be in his arms now would be the only way for me to be truly happy. But Jacob had died many years ago. He had died only a few years after I became a vampire. They all said that he was dead, but I kept hoping that they were wrong. Jacob had run away after I was announced dead. I kept hating myself more and more when I thought that the reason he ran away was because of me. I always wondered that if I was still alive that I would still be in his arms. Jacob's death was my fault, and there was nothing I could do now to get him back. Nothing...

~*~*~*~*~

I looked down at my watch. It was 5:45 am. I should probably go home and get ready for the new day awaiting. I got up from the ground and looked down at the small den that I made in the grass. I smiled to myself. Then I shook the smile right off my face. I didn't deserve to be happy. The next thing I knew, I was running home.

Home was a large white house that my vampire parents owned. My 'parents' were just like me. We only fed off of animals in the overly populated areas. They had the same golden eyes that I did. Though vampires who fed from humans, their eyes were red – full of blood.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door and went to my bathroom. I went to the shower and got ready for another day at school.

I was wearing a tight, blue, cassimere shirt that was puckered at the sides. It was a low V-neck and I wore a large necklace that was wrapped around my neck twice. I wore a short skirt that showed off my legs. For shoes, I wore black flats that had an inch heel. And to match the shoes, I wore a black belt over my shirt.

I smiled at what I was wearing. It wasn't what I would have usually worn but I felt the need to dress up today. It made me more confident about myself. But I kept thinking that something was missing. Then I laughed. It was fall, almost winter, and in Forks – of course it would rain. I would need a jacket. I pulled a black jacket from my closet and slid it on. Then I got the hat off of my dresser and put it on, too.

I walked down the stairs in human pace to keep the mood going longer. Once I was at the landing I smiled and went to get my backpack. I reached in there to find my keys and walked outside to my car. I have to admit... my car was _smoking!_ I had a red, solstice. It was a convertible that had a rounded shape to it. And the glossy paint job was amazing. I could see my reflection in it. And it always reminded me of blood - making my mouth water.

I got in and started the engine. For once in a long time I didn't speed off to school. There was something good that was going to happen. I could just tell.

~*~*~*~*~

I walked into school and heard voices murmuring about some new kid. As I walked by a group of girls I heard them mention of a boy named Edward Cullen.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see Edward Cullen?!" someone said as she bounced up and down. "He looked right at me!" I laughed at myself. This Edward kid must be a catch.

The beginning of the day went by quickly - never once spotting Edward. I wanted to get my opinion on him soon.

Lunch came and I went to go sit at my usual table, but I found some guy already sitting there. I was going to go sit somewhere else but then he turned around. His face was flawless and his hair was a mess on his head but he still made it look good. Then I looked into his eyes. They were golden... just like mine.

"Bella, would you like to sit and talk to me?" he asked. I nodded my head and sat down – never taking my eyes off of his. He had to be a vampire. I just knew it. He gave me a crooked smile when he noticed that I was speechless.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. "You must be..." he trailed off for me to finish.

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." I took his hand to shake. Just like I thought, his hands were the same temperature as mine. They weren't extremely warm like humans' were. I just stared at him. He had to be. I even think that his hands were colder than mine. But like usual he tried to scoot closer to me like all the rest. So I got up and walked out of the lunch room. I noticed that he was following me so I walked at human pace once I was outside. I was probably 20 something feet away.

I heard the door creak open so I turned around. Sure enough, it was Edward. He saw me and the next thing I knew, he was standing right by me. I cocked my head sideways and looked at him. He had a smug look on his face. I had to fight the urge to stick out my tongue. I ran in full sprint down to my meadow. He followed. Soon enough Edward was ahead of me, going right on the path that I would have taken - almost as if he knew where I was going to go.

Once we were there I turned and stared at him. He couldn't hide it any longer. Edward was a vampire just like me. From the coloring in his eyes I could tell that he on fed off of animals.

"Edward," he said again, as he stuck his hand out once more. I laughed at him but nonetheless took his hand and repeated my name.

"Bella," I said. I was trying to decide if I should ask him if he was a vampire. I didn't want to be rude but I needed to know. "Edward..." I started "Are you... are you a... vampire?" I finally asked.

"Bella, I am a vampire. I feed off of animals instead of humans. I ran away from my past family so I now live on my own." He said. Almost as if he was just answering the questions that came into my mind. "And yes... that's exactly what I'm doing." He answered again.

"Edward... I'm sorry but I don't know what to say. I'm a vampire, too. I feed from animals instead of humans. I live with my adopted parents who are just like me." I stated. Then a new question came into my mind. But I blocked it. He gave me a questioning look. "What?" I asked. Feeling a little self-conscious.

"Don't feel self-conscious." He said. "But I'm just trying to understand how you did that. How you blocked me from your mind. It's just extremely confusing." He didn't glare at me but he did stare. He looked me in the eyes and looked like he was concentrating.

"Ummmmmm..." I brilliantly said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he now looked frustrated. "I can't help it anymore! Is there something that I can help you with?" I said. It came out harsher than I intended. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel self-conscious." I sighed. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Bella, I was given the ability to read minds when I was turned into a vampire. You were given something too. But I'm trying to figure it out. But I can't read your thoughts anymore." He sighed and dropped the frustrated look. "Could you tell me? Because if you don't then I don't know how I'll go through the day." I looked at him and smiled. I could be friends with Edward because he wasn't going to age either. He had no family so he could move with me. He could live with my family. We could be friends.

The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms. I had gone over to him and hugged him. We could be friends. He could be someone that I could trust. Then I realized what position I was in so I got off of him. "Edward, I am _so _sorry. I don't know what got over Me." I said it so fast and I averted my eyes away from his face. I turned and walked away. I walked to the edge of the stream and looked into it. It wasn't raining so I could see the fish swim through the underwater plants. Then I felt Edward's arms around me. Returning my eager hug.

"I know _exactly_ what came over you. Hope." He whispered into my ear.

Though I wasn't used to the felling, it felt right. It felt like I was finally whole again. I had hope of a new friend.

"Edward," I said, "I know that this might sounds weird... but since I have to move away every few years I never make any friends because I don't want to hurt them when I leave. So I was wondering... do you think that we could be friends?" I asked him while looking at my feet.

"Bella, of course we can be friends. I would love that." I looked up and smiled at him. Which he returned with a crooked smile of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

Edward and I were planning on skipping the rest of our classes at school and try to catch each other up. I found out that Edward had a large family of his own up in Alaska, called the Denali clan. For the most part he said he enjoyed them but from the look in his eyes, I could tell that something was up. The way he had a slightly off look in his eyes told me he wasn't entirely honest about enjoying his family.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Edward was looking right at me waiting for an answer that was much more complicated than he was expecting form me. I told him that my 'parents' were all that I really had and that I depended mostly on them even though we didn't talk much. He seemed to understand that not everyone in a family cooperates with each other.

We asked each other questions similar to those for almost the rest of the evening. When we saw that the sun was setting behind the trees we told ourselves it was time to get back. Even though Edward had nowhere to go, I knew that I should probably get going back to see my parents since I hadn't seen them in a while – wait... Edward doesn't have anywhere to stay. He could probably stay with us since we have plenty of rooms...

"Edward," I called as he started turning his back, "Do you want to just come home with me? I mean I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind you stay in one of the spare rooms – we have plenty." As I looked at him, I could tell he was unsure. The look on his face even said so. As he pondered on it, I took it as time for me to admire his pure beauty. Though vampires were all beautiful, he had his own beauty that showed brighter than any of the others.

"I'll have to pass, Bella. Thank you though." His rejection seemed to hit me harder than I expected. I knew that I didn't want him to leave but apparently those were his plans.

"Well, will I see you again soon then?" I wouldn't give up the chance of a friendship I already established.

"Of course you will, Friend. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow." He smiled his crooked smile and was off. For a second I forgot all about how us vampires could track and I was about to yell after him how he'd find me. I had no doubt that I would definitely see the amazing Edward Cullen tomorrow.

I went back home though I didn't even look for my parents. I would just have to tell them later about Edward. One thing was for sure, if I was able to dream right now, it would be starring Edward Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~

After Edward and I skipped school yesterday, people were giving me looks as if they thought that we did something. I would hear the naive students spread rumors about how Edward was the first person that seemed to catch my attention. They got on my nerves for prying into someone else's business but I wouldn't let it get to me, I had more important things to pay attention to.

I searched to crowd for Edward though he was nowhere in sight. Automatically, I thought the worst. I thought that Edward bailed on me, ignoring everything that we said last night. I was depressed and moved in haste over to my locker. I shoved my stuff into my locker and slammed it shut with such a force, it cause glances from some of the other students. As soon as my locker was shut I saw that Edward was leaning against the locker next to mine. He was here, he didn't bail on me. Relief quickly washed over me and I was filled with happiness.

"You thought I was going to bail on you, huh?" he was smirking. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face and say that I had my fair shares of where I can't trust people.

"I thought that you couldn't read my thoughts. What happened to that?" I wasn't necessarily concerned over if he could or could not read my thoughts, but more over the fact to change the subject.

"Well I think that almost everyone here could tell that you were upset about _something_, and well, immediately, I thought that I would be the only thing here worth getting upset over." Okay... so he thought he was a hot shot, hmm? Well then let's see how much of a hot shot he really is.

"So you think that everyone here has eyes for you?" I was smirking and started to turn my back on him, only waiting for him to catch up. When I looked back at him, I couldn't say that I _wasn't _shocked. The look on his face showed that he was honestly surprised.

"Are you telling me that you don't? We are vampires... people are just drawn towards us." I could just hear the smirk in his voice. We both just had to be sarcastic...

"Well Cullen, people might be drawn towards us, but that doesn't mean it's always in a physical way." I walked into my classroom as he stood still in the hallway with the same look of shock. As the door shut, the bell rang and I could no longer see Edward. I immediately felt bad for what I said to Edward and I told myself that I would make it up to him later, probably around lunch.

~*~*~*~*~

I was trying to patiently wait for lunch to come but nothing could hold my interest long enough to keep my mind off of Edward. I was thinking about all of the ways I could sneak out of the room and grab Edward on my way out. I had to admit that learning the same thing every year for 100 years can get _very _boring.

I was sitting by the window in the classroom, daydreaming. The teacher wouldn't even bother looking my way knowing that for any question he asked, I would have to correct answer. I looked out the window and notice how it was still at the constant downpour, great for me but dreadful for my hair. I wanted to get out of this hole of a town that I seem to be stuck in.

While I was looking through the window, I noticed something bronze moving around underneath one of the trees. As I looked closer I realized that it was Edward and he was looking right at me. As soon as he saw he had my attention, he motioned me to come over to him. Without a second thought, I raised my hand and asked if I could be excused.

I met Edward outside and it seemed to me that something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked after I was in arms distance from him.

"Nothing. Nothing's _wrong_ really, I just couldn't stay still up there. The class is so boring. I don't know how you've done it for so long."

"Oh trust me, it gets really boring. I was thinking about how I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could but you seemed like a good excuse to get out." I smiled at him and then remembered what happened earlier this morning. "Edward I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I'm usually not like that. When I see opportunities to say something smart-alecky, I say it. So there was not meaning for it to be offensive." I kept rambling on and Edward just stood there as if I shocked him. "What? What's wrong now? What'd I do?" He broke out into a smile and then started laughing.

"Nothing. I just thought that it was kind of funny for how you kept rambling on and on. You know you look kind of cute when you're all flustered." Oh so now he was flirting?

"One thing's for sure Cullen; you are one tough cookie to crack." I thought back to what I just said and wanted to mentally slap myself. "Okay... I'll admit that that's a bad one." Even though it was quite embarrassing, I put on a smile and laughed it off.

"Well, one thing's for sure _Swan_, you're definitely right about that one!" Even though I thought Edward would tease me over it, he made a joke and we moved on to other topics. He was so easy to talk to that I lost track of time and soon the lunch bell rang.

"Should we be going back in?" I was looking at Edward, unsure of what to do next. He seemed fine with it, so we went in together and sat down together for the first time, and all eyes were on us. We heard the rumors being spread as we made our way to the lunch line to grab food though we most likely weren't going to eat it. That's that bad thing about being a vampire in a human world; you have to put up a façade for all the innocent eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

In Biology, Edward and I didn't pay attention the whole time. Being around Edward really brought out another side of me that I wasn't used to, causing people to give me awkward glances when they would start to hear me laugh. There was something about Edward that caused me to act differently around him. I could be free without a care if I accidently move my hand in the wrong direction or flick a finger that could easily kill a human. I had no care in the world for anything but Edward.

EPOV:

Bella was amazing. When I first saw her in the hallway I made it my first priority to meet her at lunch. Ever since then we have been messing with each other like siblings do, though it's not a brother-sister relationship that I'm seeking for. Since we are both vampires we both want relationships that last instead of the ones where it's an only physical. I wanted to mark Bella mine but she seemed to always be in her own little world that I didn't want to drag her out of. She was incredibly special to me thought I have only just recently met her. The way that she will bow her head down and giggle but throw her head back and laugh, she entices me towards her with every little thing she does. Now the hard part through this is to see if she looks at me through the same eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Edward, do you want to stay with us _tonight_? I mean, it can get pretty lonely in the Swan household. Basically it's me the whole time and my parents are out. Why don't you come with us and we can hang out and talk some more." Every word that came out of Bella's mouth only added on to the invitation. We would be able to truly be alone from classmates as well as her parents. Maybe now would be the time where we could talk about what state our relationship is in, if we even have one.

"I'd be happy to go tonight." Though that was all I said, I hope she didn't catch the eagerness in my voice.

"Come on Cullen. You want to race?" I knew that Bella thought she was fast, but I was faster.

"Oh you are on." Just because we were born in a more modest time, doesn't mean that we can't have fun like all normal 17 year olds.

We started the race to her house but this time I didn't have the map in her head. I didn't know where I was going and now that she has figured out a way to keep me out of her brain, I can't see anything that she's thinking.

"Bella! Where are we going?" I was yelling to her from across the trees that were starting to thin out from the thick, dense area of the entry.

"You'll just have to find out!" As she said that, she was off. She had a full out sprint and was now a good 10 yards ahead of me.

The immature person that I am, I yelled, "Cheater! I don't know where I'm even going!"

"Well maybe you should of asked before you agreed to something!" I didn't say any further thought I tried my best to catch up with Bella.

By the time we made it to her house I was pretty pissed. I never lost while running and I thought that I was already faster than her when we were in the meadow.

We were at a beautiful mansion that reminded me so much of the house I left back in Alaska. All of the troubles were supposed to be left behind but the just kept following me wherever I went.

~*~*~*~*~

"So Bella, how many boyfriends have you had in the past?" I knew that it might be a personal question but there was only one way to know what she thought about relationships and that was to ask.

"Well... let's see... maybe about 200. Not including the time when I was a human." She had a straight face on so I thought that she was dead serious, but when I saw that evil glint in her eyes I knew she was up to something.

"Oh, yeah and pigs can fly." Immediately after I said that I felt bad.

"So you don't think that I can have 200 boyfriends for the 150 years that I've been around?" She looked offended and I wanted to take back what I said though I could not.

"Bella, you know that's not what I meant. I could see it in your eyes that you were lying. Your eyes always give away what you are thinking." I guess I might look through her eyes just a little too often.

"Well then tell me what my eyes are saying now." She was leaning forward and the gleam she had in her eyes only showed off one thing, she didn't think that our relationship was in any way a brother-sister relationship.

"Well they say one thing but they make me want to do another." After I said those words she leaned in further and we were only inches apart.

"Well then do what you want instead of what my eyes say." I closed the gap between our lips and then I felt like I was in heaven. Bella thought of me in more ways than one. She was an easy person to talk to, beautiful inside and out. Bella and I would have eternity to find out what it is that we have between us instead of the measly time between humans. Eternity couldn't come any faster.


End file.
